unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty (Character)
Unikitty is the titular character and protagonist of the series of the name same. The royal ruler of a fantastical kingdom, Unikitty lives in a castle and goes on adventures with younger brother Puppycorn, bodyguard Hawkodile, scientist Dr. Fox, and royal advisor Richard. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Unikitty is a pink unicorn-cat hybrid. She has a light pink muzzle with dark pink blush stickers that can change depending on her emotions. She has large blue eyes with an eyelash coming out of the sides of each of them. She has bright pink triangular ears with a blue unicorn horn nestled into a white casing. She wears a light green collar around her neck. Her front paws are blue with white tops, while her back paws are yellow with white tops. She has a bushy blue tail with a white underside. When she opens her mouth, there is a small fang in the top of it. Other looks Personality Unikitty is someone you want on your side. While she can be very sweet with her friends and very protective of her younger brother, Puppycorn, she will lose it with those who do not remain positive or creative. Overall, though, Unikitty will do anything to protect her kingdom and make sure every day goes perfectly and is, most importantly, fun. Abilities .]] When her friends or loved ones are in danger, a fire literally ignites in Unikitty and she becomes Angry Kitty. She displays these tendencies with forces such as the evil Master Frown. Additionally, Unikitty has the ability to fly and hold objects in a sort of ‘levitation’. Biography Early life Little is known about Unikitty's early life. However, she was born into royalty, becoming the crown princess of the Unikingdom. At some point later, she became a big sister, with the birth of her younger brother, Puppycorn. Hawkodile was later hired on as her bodyguard. Scientist Dr. Fox and royal advisor Richard would later become her friends, and she would gain an enemy in Master Frown, from Frowntown. At a later point in her life, a game night was created between her and other residents of the kingdom. Unikitty would often shut out others, winning 99 game nights total. First adventures Spoooooky Game During another game night, a mysterious shopkeeper presented Unikitty with Spoooooky Game. Too distracted by the free price of the game instead of the warning signs, Unikitty played the game, causing her and the other players to be sucked into it. Undeterred by the warnings of the Score Creeper, Unikitty continued to play the game. While she lost the corn maze by a few inches to Puppycorn, she managed to win the arcade round by one ticket, tying her and her brother up in score. In the final challenge, she managed to make it to the bell first, only to realize that she was being manipulated and getting too competitive. Apologizing to Puppycorn, she allowed her brother to win the game with her. While this freed them from any curses put upon them by the Score Creeper, it also trapped them in their small forms. Sparkle Matter Matters One morning, after greeting various things in the Castle, she tried to avoid Richard's attempts to get through her itinerary for the day, because all of the tasks were boring. Making a false promise of doing the boring things after she finished greeting everyone, she headed off to Dr. Fox’s lab, only to find her brother strapped to a device, which he claimed would make him turn into a robot, much to her annoyance, because she wanted to be a robot. After Dr. Fox arrived and cleared up what she was doing, she explained about collecting sparkle matter of the citizens, showing Unikitty her collection of it, the biggest beaker of them all. However, Unikitty discovered Richard's empty beaker, and realized he had not been able to produce any sparkle matter, much to the shock of the princess. Calling for Richard, she tried to get him to answer why he was so unhappy. When Richard told her that he was fine, and the only thing she could do to help was to finish her to-do list, she made it first that she would help Richard feel happier. After squishing his cheek, playing parade music, having a tea party, going to a rave, and riding on a roller coaster did nothing to help make Richard happy, Unikitty pulled Dr. Fox aside, using science as a means to convince the doctor to use an untested serum on him. She would then help the citizens with Dr. Fox's help to grab a large amount of fresh sparkle matter to use in the serum. When it was completed, the serum was so adorable to Unikitty that she kept baby talking it, eventually breaking from a cute overload. After the serum was fully bottled, she and the doctor went a safe distance from the Castle to launch it at Richard. After an explosion, they were happy to find out that the potion worked, as she, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile celebrated Richard's newfounded happiness. Unfortunately, Richard's happiness started to grow overpowering, causing Unikitty to go into a guilt trip when it was revealed something sticky got into the serum, causing it to clump together, as Unikitty kept shut about putting bubble gum into the serum. After nearly being crushed by a giant particle, she, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox ran off to the lab to create a solution, which was created with negative sparkle matter. Dr. Fox forces Unikitty to watch a sad video involving Puppycorn to create negative sparkle matter, only to turn into Angry Kitty when Puppycorn accidentally stabs her in the eye, causing her to fill the beaker with angry sparkle matter, unknown to the others. This potion ends up turning Richard into a being of pure rage, turning his sparkle matter into dangerous creatures. Unikitty realizes everything was her fault, and that serums are not the answer to fixing Richard, so, braving everything, she goes up to Richard and apologizes for trying to change Richard. Her calming aura is able to block off his angry one, turning him back to normal, while also letting him produce his own sparkle matter particle. This, along with Dr. Fox having enough samples, Hawkodile getting to punch things, and Puppycorn being a dog, makes Unikitty extra happy, and she is glad that everything is back to normal, even if the kingdom is lodged with giant particles and on fire. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, Unikitty and Dr. Fox enjoyed the day by making snow angels together. When Puppycorn revealed his magic snowman, which actually had Master Frown trapped inside of it, Unikitty was amazed at her brother's creation, declaring the snowman adorable. Bringing the snowman with her friends, she joined the snow fort competition, deciding that they have the competition in the bag because they have Mr. Snowbuttons with them. As she sang a cheerful song about Snow Day, her and her friends built a snow fort. She mistook Master Frown's angry protests as something missing, which she decided was Mr. Snowbuttons. Using a string of lights, she made a pulley system to hoist the snowman to the top of the fort. Master Frown's angry squirming was mistaken for dancing, causing their snow fort to win. Further wriggling created a tear in the lights, forming an impromptu light show and fireworks display, further winning them the favor of the judge. However, the rival snow fort declared this to be cheating, and started a snowball fight with them. Unikitty declared Mr. Snowbuttons as their secret weapon, but was later hit in the face by a snowball, angering her enough to turn into Angry Kitty. Using this newfound rage, Master Frown shoved snow into Unikitty's mouth and used her like a gun, which bought some time, but was not enough to save the team. As such, Master Frown catapulted himself into the rival team's snow fort, destroying it and winning them the game. While Unikitty cheered on the victory, she started to realize it was getting cold, which gave Dr. Fox the excuse to try out her new recipe for the perfect hot cocoa. Unikitty declared that the cocoa "tasted like a tummy dream and felt like a hug". Despite having fun and loving Mr. Snowbuttons, she had to explain to Puppycorn that the snowman could not stay forever, and would melt eventually. With the idea that Dr. Fox had, Unikitty joined the others to take Mr. Snowbuttons to the North Pole as a permanent home. After mistaking Master Frown's screams as a "beautiful song", she, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox headed back to have more cocoa, thus not realizing that Master Frown was in the snowman the whole time. Action Forest During a tea party picnic with her friends, she thanked Hawkodile for keeping them safe from perceived danger, rewarding him with a kiss and a flower crown. To her shock, he was attacked when he was explaining that he was just doing his job, as a mysterious force knocked him into the neighboring hill. She tried to figure out what was wrong, only to see Hawkodile attacked and a mysterious stranger leave with Hawkodile's sunglasses. Hawkodile explained that that was Eagleator, a former friend of his, who he was forced to attack before, while Eagleator had sworn revenge to him. Unikitty found the story to be incredibly sad, wondering if they could just hug it out and apologize. When Hawkodile rebuffed this idea, claiming he had to fight, Unikitty rebuffed him back, claiming that he was in no condition to fight. Realizing she was right, he hesitantly asked for the others to help him. Despite still believing that hugs would still be the answer, she still agreed to help, as a friend. Taking them to the Action Forest, Hawkodile taught them how to be action heroes through a montage. Unikitty ended up taking on a "bad cop" persona, gaining the codename of "The Loose Cannon". Right before the fight, Unikitty attempted to reason with Hawkodile again, but he continued to rebuff it. At the dojo, Unikitty used her new persona against Eagleator, which only consisted of flashing back and forth between herself and Angry Kitty. Annoyed, Eagleator blasted her and the others away to fight Hawkodile one-on-one. Thanks to being the first one to recover, Unikitty was able to rush in for Hawkodile, trying to convince him still. Once he was nearly down, he eventually listened to her suggestion, giving a hug and apologizing to Eagleator. Despite the fact it seemed that Eagleator accepted the apology, he was secretly using it as a window to attack Hawkodile again. This angered Unikitty, as she turned into Angry Kitty, demanding why Eagleator hated friendship, as she attacked him with a firey punch, causing him to dangle off the cliff and give Hawkodile his glasses back. Once Eagleator rebuffed Hawkodile's attempt at another redemption, Unikitty made sure her bodyguard was okay, and then apologized for lashing out. Despite this, Hawkodile admitted she was right, that there was a time for hugs, but when it came to Eagleator, it was only time for punches. Kaiju Kitty When a slime monster was attacking the kingdom, Unikitty was concerned for the citizens in the city. When Dr. Fox revealed the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V to help, Unikitty was excited over the fact that it looked just like her, but metal. Ignoring Dr. Fox's explanation of the robot, she kept questioning if the robot needed five pilots, which it did, much to her delight. When the team suited up, Unikitty picked the head as her control station. Once the robot was in sync and fighting the monster, Unikitty commanded for the final attack of a light sword, which sliced the robot in half, giving it a friend, and stopping it as a threat. As Unikitty declared how much she loved the robot, Richard tried to get her to return the robot to storage, much to the shock of Unikitty, who insisted they needed the robot for "reasons". Desperate to find a reason, she used the mech to help an old lady across the street, but ended up throwing her into a wall. Ignoring Richard's protests, she led the team to help others, which ended up destroying cars and leveling a forest. When Richard continued to protest for her to stop, Unikitty continued to cite "reasons" as why they needed to keep the robot out. The robot would end up being used for menial tasks, such as swimming, cooking breakfast, playing trees like maracas, and sleeping in the middle of the city. This went on for months, leaving Unikitty's console a stinky mess. During an ice cream run, Unikitty used too much force, traumatizing the vendor, while continuing to ignore Richard's pleas to stop. Demanding that the fun times stayed forever, Unikitty broke the lockdown button, trapping everyone in the robot, as she started a dance party that destroyed the city further. When it was alerted that another monster was in the city, Unikitty was confused as to why the others ran away from her, while there was no monster in sight as well. It took the explanation of Craig to realize that the robot was now the monster. After accidentally destroying more of the city, Richard told her to simply unlock the robot, which she realized she was unable to thanks to the broken button. In desperation, Unikitty decided the only way to get out was to destroy the robot. When the work of the others failed, Unikitty helped send out the Mega Robot Giggle Missile, sending the robot to crash into it. Despite the giant explosion, this caused no damage to the robot, much to her annoyance. When Richard realized he held the self-destruct mechanism, Unikitty demanded he press it, thus destroying the robot, but keeping the pilots safe. Unikitty was saddened by the loss of the robot, but quickly changed her tone and suggested ice cream. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Unikitty helped with various problems of the citizens. While Richard insisted she was making a big deal out of it, Unikitty insisted on helping everyone All though it started to stress her out as soon as her first two citizens came arguing about their movement locations, Unikitty quickly fixed their problem. When Master Frown came around, Unikitty asked if he had a problem, when he just really wanted to see people complain. Unikitty told him that was not what the holiday was for, it was for helping fix the problems, which Master Frown decided to do, giving bad suggestions to others, which made Unikitty upset. Master Frown claimed helping was pointless, something that angered Unikitty enough to explode into Angry Kitty mode, declaring Master Frown to be the problem, rocketing him off. When Unikitty realized the damage this outburst caused, she quickly ran off to compose herself. Bemoaning that she was unable to fix the problems of others, her reflection shifted to Angry Kitty, who insisted that anger is good, much to Unikitty's protests. When she wished she could just get rid of her anger, her reflection rebuffed it, saying that she would always be a part of her. This gave Unikitty an idea, as she flew back to the castle. Pulling Dr. Fox away for science matters, she left Puppycorn to distract the citizens. Building an Emotial Visualizer, Dr. Fox would be able to flip through Unikitty's emotions and permanently extract one. After skipping through Unikitty's sad, bored, and lovestruck emotions, Unikitty's angry side was quickly found, and locked away from Unikitty, inadvertently setting her ear on fire. Unikitty was thrilled to have no anger in her, as Dr. Fox realized they were still connected, when the extinguishing of the fire left Angry Kitty hurt. When Unikitty returned to the throne to fix problems, her first citizen was Phoebee, who wanted blue flowers in the Flowery Park, even though Unikitty planted pink because they were her favorites. A disguised Master Frown led a rally to get Unikitty to replace all the flowers with blue, causing Angry Kitty to spike in anger. Unikitty reluctantly agreed, replacing all the pink flowers with blue, while Phoebee praised them for not being "dumb old pink", which caused another anger spike. Back for her next problem to fix, Cookie Guy mentioned that he kept eating parts of his gingerbread home, which Master Frown rallied to get Unikitty to make an entirely new house for him. Through this, hitting her paw with a hammer and getting a window smashed on her head made her irritated, but was also causing Angry Kitty's levels to rise further. For the next problem, Sssnake, Gizmo, and Theodore wished to have the bridge back to their town repaired, which Master Frown rallied instead to have Unikitty simply carry them across. This weight, combined with the weight of their bags, left Angry Kitty at critical levels of anger. Although exhausted, Unikitty was glad to have been able to help, and was also glad that it was over. Unfortunately, Master Frown decided he did have some problems for Unikitty to fix, which she gladly did. He poured his drink over her, something that caused Hawkodile to nearly attack him, but she stopped him. Master Frown then decided that he wanted all of Unikitty's stuff, which she weakly allowed for, even when he started breaking it on purpose. Finally, he made her say that helping others was pointless, something she did with great pain. This caused Angry Kitty's anger levels to explode, causing her to escape. Phoebee's cries for help alerted her and the others to the issue. Soon, Cookie Guy, and later Sssnake, Gizmo, and Theodore called for help as well, all being damaged by Angry Kitty, much to the sadness of Unikitty, who, thanks to bottling up her anger trying to be kind, caused the rage levels to grow, and for her to attack anyone that had made Unikitty mad that day. Once Puppycorn discovered a hiding Master Frown, Unikitty and the others used him as bait to lure Angry Kitty. When the first two attempts to stop her made her even angrier, Unikitty stepped forwards, singing to Angry Kitty about how she knows about her anger, but the two need to be together and not bottle up emotions. Calming and shrinking Angry Kitty down, Unikitty was ready to be merged back together, only for Dr. Fox to say that she would be stuck like that. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Unikitty first appeared in The LEGO Movie, which was released in 2014. However, this appears to be in a separate timeline, or canon, as the kingdom is not Cloud Cuckoo Land.https://youtu.be/_vuUz6mmEq0?t=257 Other elements, while an extension of it, also differ from the original film. *She has the ability to change her cheeks to different shapes depending on her emotion. These have included: **Hearts **Question marks **Exclamation points **Skulls **Number ones **Broken hearts Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Wishing Well *Hide N' Seek *Birthday Blowout Sources and References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty